


Dream a Little Dream

by xhookswenchx (ReluctantPrincess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Neverland, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantPrincess/pseuds/xhookswenchx
Summary: When Hook overhears Emma talking in her sleep, he can only assume she’s dreaming about him.Neal learns the hard way that Emma’s moved on.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 20
Kudos: 134
Collections: Captain Swan in Neverland





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the enablers squad! You know who you are!

Killian thought he and Emma were turning a corner. After all, he’d only offered up his ship -and his services- to help find Henry. He’d returned to the godforsaken Neverland. He’d risked his very life to save her father. What more did she want from him?

He knew it wasn’t because she was entertaining the thought of Baelfire. Emma had made it quite clear that she was only focused on finding her son. He could understand that. When he said he had yet to see her fail, he’d meant it. Her determination would see her through.

Still, she’d gone from warming up to him to downright cold in a matter of days. He tried to talk to her about it, but she just brushed him off. 

He wasn’t about to give up and call it a lost cause. Whatever was bothering her would come to light eventually. Killian was a patient man. He could wait it out.

As it turned out, he didn’t have to wait long. 

The jungle had an unforgiving humidity that didn’t fade at night. He’d spent centuries on the bloody island, but never did grow accustomed to the sticky heat. It kept him awake more nights than not, and tonight was one of those nights. 

He looked over his travel companions, slightly jealous at how the Charming’s slept so peacefully. Regina didn’t seem to be having any trouble either, and Neal…

Bloody hell. The man slept far too close to Emma. He was almost certain if she’d been awake, she would have put some distance there. 

But as near as he was, he seemed completely oblivious to the noises she was making. A dream, perhaps?

He watched her shift under her blankets, a quiet moan escaping her lips. 

_ Bloody hell.  _

The delightful, sinful sound had him hard in an instant. 

“Killian…” she gasped. 

It nearly did him in. 

Emma woke with a start and he watched as she slipped her hand to her belly. 

“Dreaming, luv?” He teased. 

He didn’t know what he was expecting, but the death glare Emma shot him wasn’t the most welcome. He frowned when she got up and stormed past him. After a quick glance back to make sure no one else woke, he started off after her. 

“Swan,” he hissed, trying to keep his voice down. The jungle was thick, and she couldn’t have gotten far, but she was out of sight. He worried a bit, knowing that Pan could do a lot of damage if he were able to pick them off one by one. 

Even if Pan wasn’t around, surely a lost boy or two would revel in a kill. 

“God dammit, Hook!” Emma snapped. He stopped dead in his tracks when she appeared right in front of him. “Stop following me!”

It took him a moment to break out of his fog. Where had she come from? He was almost certain he’d lost her. “Swan-“ he tried, but she shoved him back. “What the bloody hell was that for?”

“Just… stay away from me,” she said. 

“I know what you’re doing,” he chuckled. “I heard you call out my name.” He didn’t bother hiding his delight when her eyes flashed with surprise. “Aye,” he nodded, moving closer to her. “Perhaps we can make some of those dreams come true.”

“I’d rather we didn’t,” she muttered. 

“And why is that?” He asked, crowding back into her space.

* * *

“Dammit, Hook,” Emma hissed as he backed her right into a tree. She couldn’t find it in her to push him away though. As terrifying as her dream was, she  _ knew  _ it was only a dream and that he would never hurt her. 

_ Right? _

Just as quickly as he’d crowded her, Hook backed away. “What’s wrong, Swan?” he asked. 

“I…” she frowned. She  _ needed _ space, but she didn’t  _ want  _ it anymore.”I had a dream,” she stated, even though he was plenty aware. She wasn’t sure what she’d said to rile him up the way she had, but-

_ Oh god. _

“You thought-”

Killian cocked his head to the side and frowned. “I thought… what?”

“You thought I was having a sex dream,” she stated.

“You weren’t?” He sighed when she shook her head. “Well… this is awkward.” 

She snorted out a laugh. It was the first time in days that she’d found any sort of humor in the horrible nightmares she’d been having. “Of course you would think it was a sex dream.”

“What was I supposed to think, Swan? You talk in your sleep, and the noises you were making-”

“You killed me!” she blurted out. She hated the look of hurt that crossed his face, but damn did it feel good to finally get it off her chest. “ _ That’s _ what happened. There was no sex. Not even close. Just a horrible, recurring nightmare, where for some odd reason, you decided to stab me.”

Then, he was crowding her again and it took every ounce of willpower to keep from kissing him sensless. The already hot air practically sizzled between them. “You know I’d never harm you, luv,” he said, his smirk replacing whatever hurt he seemed to be feeling before. “But…” he leaned in close, and she suppressed a shiver as his breath ghosted across her ear. “Are you saying that I  _ finally _ jabbed you with my sword?”

“Not exactly what I meant,” she said weakly.  _ God, he felt good pressed against her.  _

That’s when another thought crossed her mind. “My dream,” she stated.

“Aye?”

“Make me forget it,” she whispered. 

* * *

Neal snapped awake when he heard a shout in the jungle. He looked over to find Emma missing, her sleeping bag carelessly left open, inviting all manner of creatures to slink inside. 

Another shout, and he glanced around the camp. Everyone seemed to be where they should be. Except for Emma. 

Except for Hook. 

He knew he should wake someone. That he shouldn’t go out alone, but then, what kind of hero would he be if he was trailing behind a team?

As quietly as he could, he crept through the jungle, following the sounds. The closer he got, the more he realized they were  _ not  _ sounds of distress. 

“Quiet darling,” he heard Hook rasp. “Or you’ll wake the whole bloody island.”

Neal nearly tumbled over when he spied them. Emma up against a tree, Hook at her back. Their pants down just far enough for access. Hook had one hand up her shirt, his arm around her waist, and his cock buried deep inside her. 

“More…” Emma moaned, paying no heed to Hook’s warning. “God, please, Captain…”

“There’s a good girl,” Hook purred. “Do you think you’ve got another in you?”

_ Another? _

“Yes,” she hissed. 

“Yes, what?” Hook growled. 

Neal could see his hand moving underneath the fabric, and judging by the way Emma cried out, he could only guess she’d earned herself a hard pinch. 

“Yes, Captain!” She gasped. 

“Touch yourself,” Hook commanded, holding her steady as her body quivered in his arms. “That’s it, luv,” he continued to thrust into her. “Come for me.”

When Emma came with a shout, Neal knew exactly what he’d heard when the sounds carried to the campsite. 

_ Fuck. He’d always had a hard enough time getting her to come once! _

His attention snapped back to Hook and Emma when she whined. He noticed Hook has pulled out of her, and that he was still hard as a rock. 

_ How? _

He spun Emma around and kissed her, his hand joining hers at her clit. “I think you’ve got another in you,” he said darkly. Even in the dim light, Neal could see his wicked grin when Emma nodded. 

“I want to watch you fall apart for me,” he said, pulling her away from the tree and towards a patch of dirt on the ground. “Can you do that for me, luv?”

“Yes, Captain,” Emma answered, breathless and looking a little weak in the knees. 

“Good girl.”

He knew he should have turned away and gone right back to camp, but still couldn’t bring himself to leave. He hated that Hook was the one bringing her such pleasure, but seeing Emma so lost in ecstasy-

“Killian!”

Neal’s eyes went wide. 

Hook was kneeling before her, helping her out of her jeans for what Neal supposed was his final act. But he stopped to taste her along the way. 

_ He shouldn’t be allowed to do that! _

“Mmm…” Hook groaned as he ate into her, steadying her above him with a hook at her back and a hand gripping her ass. And it looked as though he was enjoying every bit of it. 

Hell, it looked like she was too. 

“You taste so delicious, Swan. Could spend all night here.”

“We don’t have that much time, Captain,” Emma reminded him. 

“Too right, lass,” Hook agreed. “Now, come ride me.”

As Hook laid back, Emma knelt down. He saw Hook arch back with a groan as Emma took his cock in her mouth. He could almost picture the man’s eyes rolling back. 

“Bad form,” Hook sputtered, grabbing her by the hair and pulling her off. 

“Afraid of an early release, Captain?” Emma teased. 

“Naughty wench,” Hook scolded. “Now do as you’re told.”

Emma didn’t answer as she slid down on his cock. She let out a squeal when Hook swatted her ass. “Please, Captain,” she begged, breathless as she rode him. “Again.” 

“Like that, do you?” He gave her another swat as he thrust his hips up to meet her. 

“Yes, Captain!” Emma answered, moaning when he sat up and grabbed a fistful of her hair. “Please,” she whimpered. “Please may I come?”

Hook let go of her hair, and his hand slipped between them. “Come,” he commanded, Kissing her as she sobbed out her final release, and as he chased his deep inside her.

“Fuck.” Neal mouthed the word, not wanting to be heard. He had no idea what had gotten into Emma.  _ His  _ Emma never would have submitted to  _ anyone.  _ And she certainly wouldn’t have enjoyed it if she had. 

What the hell was going on?

“We should head back to camp,” he heard Hook say as he backed away, hoping to stay hidden. He knew he should try to beat them back to camp, but he couldn’t bear the thought of hearing them return.  _ Together _ . 

Not only that, he had his own issue to deal with now. 

“Yeah…” Emma agreed, grabbing her pants and slipping them on. “And umm…”

“We don’t have to talk about it,” Hook assured her. 

_ That’s right, pal.  _ Neal thought.  _ You’re just a distraction, and you know it. _

“Killian…” Emma sighed. It wasn’t the first time he’d heard her say Hook’s actual name that night.

_ What if the pirate wasn’t a distraction? _

“Please, Swan,” he begged. “I’d like to at least pretend you don’t have any regrets… if only for a little while.”

“No regrets,” Emma stated. “I just… I wanted to thank you. For, you know… helping me with my dreams.”

Neal nearly fainted. She  _ dreamt  _ about him? He didn’t want to hear any more. Just as carefully as he snuck up on them, he slinked away. 

Defeated. 

“I told you you’d feel it,” he heard Killian’s voice carry through the jungle. 

Damn that pirate. 


	2. Better Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neal just can't help himself. It's not that he likes watching Emma get fucked by a pirate, it's that it's probably the only way he's ever going to see her naked again.
> 
> Unbeta'd. Mistakes are my own. :)

The next night, Neal noticed that Emma moved her makeshift bed further away from his. She wasn’t any closer to Hook either, but he knew the pirate was the reason for her move. He could only guess it was so she could sneak away undetected. 

Because he was certain she would sneak away again. 

He couldn’t sleep. Anger mixed with the jungle heat kept him up well into the night. Hook didn’t sleep either. The man made a show of standing guard, stating that someone needed to watch the camp. 

What a crock of shit. 

He could hear Emma tossing and turning a short distance away, but he didn’t bother to see if she was all right. She’d practically ignored him all day. Why should he care if she was having trouble sleeping?

“Are you all right, luv?” He heard Killian whisper. 

_ Oh right. That’s why he should care.  _

Still, he didn’t turn around. Not even when he didn’t hear Emma answer. 

It was quiet -save for the tell-tale sounds of kissing- for nearly a minute when Emma sighed. 

“Dreaming of me again?” Hook asked, his voice low and husky. 

“Mmm…” Emma practically whined. 

“Shhh…” he soothed. 

The  _ audacity.  _ Neal wanted desperately to cover his ears so he wouldn’t have to hear Emma’s quiet moans, or the sounds of Captain Hook finger fucking  _ his  _ woman just feet away.

But he couldn’t move. If he moved, they’d know, and all hell would break loose. 

“Killian…” Emma gasped. 

“Shhh…” Hook said again. “Give me one, darling, and then we can go see to the rest of your needs. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes…” it was a half moan-half whisper. 

“Good girl.”

Then, Hook was kissing her again, capturing all the beautiful noises she was making. Hoarding them for himself. 

Neal hated that stupid pirate. 

He waited until he heard her gasp, signaling that it was over. At least for the moment. 

Shortly after, there was a shuffle as Emma slipped out of her bed and the two of them left the campsite. 

Neal didn’t wait as long as he should have, but he figured they weren’t all that worried about getting caught. Hell, Hook had just fingered her in the middle of the campsite where anyone could have heard or seen them, and Emma didn’t seem at all concerned with stopping him. 

It was disgusting. 

“Killian…” he heard Emma’s moan barely covered by the sound of rushing water. He snuck through the brush and spied them near the small lake that was fed into by a waterfall. 

Emma’s shirt was already off, and her bra lay haphazardly next to it. Her head was thrown back, and her hand had a fistful of dark hair as she held Hook at her breasts. 

The pirate was murmuring something Neal couldn’t make out as he sucked and licked and plucked her nipples into hard, dusky peaks. 

“Beautiful,” Hook said. 

Neal rolled his eyes. 

“Need…” Emma whimpered, her words trailing into incoherent babble. 

“I know what you need, darling,” Hook said. He removed his coat, and laid it on the ground for her. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.”

He watched as Hook laid Emma down. As he slowly slid off her boots, and then her jeans and underwear. 

“God…” Emma moaned when Hook buried his face between her legs. “Yes!”

The pirate made obscene noises as he feasted.

Emma looked gorgeous with her back arched and her head thrown back. He could see her gripping the pirate’s hair in one hand, and the other scrambling for some sort of purchase in his coat. 

“Please, KIllian…” Emma gasped. 

“I’ve got you, luv,” Hook said, sliding his fingers inside her again. “Come for me,” he commanded.

“Jesus!” Emma hissed.

“Killian will do,” Hook chuckled.

“I need you,” she begged as he withdrew from her. 

What the hell had happened to Emma? She’d always believed herself to be a strong, independent woman, and Hook had her turning into a begging, submissive mess.

When Hook stripped, he got his first real glimpse of  _ why  _ Emma was so eager. The man had been mostly obscured last time, and now, he was standing there in all his damn glory.

Hook was  _ huge. _

_ And it seems like he knows what to do with it. _

“Is this what you want, darling?” Hook asked. He’d knelt back down and lifted Emma’s ass up a bit as he rocked against her. “You’re so wet.”

“Please…” she begged. She reached for him and began to stroke his cock, smiling when he groaned and threw his head back. “I need you to fuck me,” she said, guiding him into her. 

That was apparently all Hook needed to hear. He snapped his hips into hers and Emma’s hands flew to his back when he leaned down to kiss her. The sounds of their groans echoed around the little clearing. 

“Feels so good,” Emma moaned. “Harder, Killian!”

Neal nearly ruined his pants when Hook pulled out and flipped Emma over. He drove into her now at a punishing pace, their skin slapping and making all sorts of racket. God, she was hot. She’d never looked as alive as she did now. 

“KIllian!!” She shouted.

“Not yet!” he scolded. 

“I can’t help it!” she argued. “Oh…”

“Bloody hell,” he said, but if he was at all irritated that she'd come again, he didn’t show it. “That’s it love,” he murmured, his voice almost too low to hear. His hand slipped between her legs and toyed with her clit. “Let go.”

Emma came with a shout, and Killian thrust into her a few more times. 

But it seemed as though the pirate wasn’t done.

“That was very naughty of you,” he said as he pulled out, still marble hard. “Coming without permission?”

“I  _ did _ warn you,” Emma said coyly. She sat up and turned to look at him, her hand rubbing up and down his leg.

“Mmmm,” Killian nodded. “But I distinctly recall telling you not to.” 

“Are you going to spank me, Captain?” she teased.

“I think you’d enjoy that too much, darling.”

She took his shaft in her hand and giggled when he thrust into it. “You could always find another way to punish me…”

Hook brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her far too gently for the conversation they were having. 

“Did you want to suck my cock, Princess?” he asked, grinning when Emma nodded eagerly. “Who am I to deny such a request?” He stood and gathered her hair. 

Neal suppressed a chuckle. Emma might allow the pirate to get rough, but if Hook thought he was going to fuck her mouth, he-

“Such a dirty Princess,” Hook said darkly as he thrust into her. “Oh, and such a wicked mouth.” He groaned, and Emma grabbed his ass, falling into the brutal rhythm he’d set. Every time she moaned, Hook would hold her in place. “Mmm… that’s right, luv. You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

She tried to pull him back when he pulled her off of him. “Do you like that?” he teased, chuckling as he kept his cock just out of reach. “So eager to have me down your throat, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Captain,” she said, her voice hoarse and raspy. She moaned in delight when he shoved his cock back into her waiting mouth. 

Hook’s hips began to stutter, and he pushed in deep one last time, groaning as he spilled down her throat. He pulled out, and a bit of sticky cum dribbled onto her chin. “Hmmm,” he said, swiping at it with his thumb and bringing it to her mouth. Emma greedily licked at it, swallowing every drop. “Messy Princess,” he tsked.

“Only for you,” she promised.


End file.
